Adventures in Camelot Sweet Irony!
by Girly 411
Summary: After several pranks, lessons in morality, and a whole lot of fun, two girls turn out to play a larger part in everyone’s lives than they originally thought.


**Adventures in Camelot ~ Sweet Irony!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Merlin…the show or the dude…and I especially don't own Arthur…though I wish I did. So anywhose…not to sound stalkerish…I do own any O.C. you don't recognize from the show….so yeah…O.C.s are mine.

**Summary:** After several pranks, lessons in morality, and a whole lot of fun, two girls turn out to play a larger part in everyone's lives than they originally thought.

(A/N) Hey all you Merlin fans alike! Okliedokes…this is my first Merlin fanfic so naturally, it's going to be humor. And I'd like to thank girlpower8900 for helping me come up with a title for this! Thx loads! *huggles!* Fair warning…I expect to see some kind of reviews for this cuz I can assure you that there will be a very interesting twist.

**Chapter 1: Fowl Play**

"I'm serious, Arthur, I have no idea who keeps releasing birds into your chambers at night," Merlin argued for the third time in over ten minutes as he followed the prince through the halls.

"Well, _someone_ must have done it and I assure you it wasn't me," Arthur stated, turning quickly to face the boy, "And besides…stranger things have started to happen since you showed up. I wouldn't be surprised if you had anything to do with this."

"Why does it matter so much if someone's trying to mess with your head?" Merlin persisted, silently having a sneaking suspicion that he knew who was behind the matter, "It's not like a few birds ever hurt anyone."

The moment they reached Arthur's chambers, the prince was greeted by a large blob of white goop landing on his head when he stepped inside. Pausing in the doorway, he slowly turned around to face Merlin, who was trying so hard not to wet himself from the laughter he was holding in. A huge grin spread across his face as he stared at a very unhappy Arthur, who had bird poo trickling down his cheek.

"You…got a little something…" Merlin commented, motioning toward his cheek, trying not to laugh out loud.

"_I know_," Arthur growled at him and reached forward to grab the cloth Merlin was holding out to him, "I swear, if you had anything to do wit this –"

Merlin held his hands up innocently as Arthur did his best to look serious while wiping the droppings off his face. "I had nothing to do with it, this time. You have my word," Merlin repeated for what he hoped was the last time, "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously, looking like that."

There were numerous stains still residing on the prince's shirt from earlier in the morning. It was actually quite amusing to see him walking down the halls all high and mighty while covered in way too many degrading blobs of unidentified poo.

"Fine…" Arthur huffed, grumbling something about going to quickly shower as he marched off, "I expect those _beasts_ to be gone before I get back."

Merlin sighed as he peered in at the feathered creatures. "They don't seem so bad," he murmured to himself, wondering if it was safe to use magic to clean up the mess.

~~~~~~ "Morgana…sorry to bother you, but I need to ask you something important," Merlin began as he slowly stepped into her room.

Morgana simply looked back at him from where she was talking with Guinevere. "Well, of course, come in, Merlin," she told him, wondering what it could be about, "What's on your mind?"

Merlin didn't want to come out and say what he was thinking since they weren't alone in the room. "Have you heard about the birds in Arthur's chambers?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I'd be surprised if I came across someone who hasn't," she replied with a smile, "Arthur has been prancing up and down the halls all day, asking if anyone has seen the person who did it."

"And have you?" Merlin couldn't help but ask, receiving a thoughtful grin in return.

"No, but I wish I knew who it was so I could thank them personally," Morgana explained as if working her way through a mental check list of possible suspects, "Why are you asking? Arthur hasn't gotten to you, too, has he? His infatuation with this is just…unhealthy."

"Um…no, of course not. I was only curious because…I wanted to congratulate them on officially driving Arthur mad," he rambled before smiling slightly, "and to offer a suggestion. Next time, try spiders. I hear they make Uther a bit uneasy." The other two stared at him in confusion, making him fidget awkwardly. "I'll just…let myself out, then," Merlin said and quickly turned to leave the room.

When they were sure he was gone, Guinevere looked to Morgana as if considering something. "You don't think he believes you did this," she began quietly, catching Morgana's attention, "Did you?"

Morgana shook her head. "No. Though I wish I did," she sighed before thinking about Merlin's suggestion, "Merlin has a point, you know. Spiders really do make Uther uneasy."

~~~~~~ A few hours had passed quietly and the hustle and bustle of the castle had returned to normal…until Uther started calling for help. "What did you do?" Arthur accused Merlin as the two hurried to find the King.

"Is this what you meant by eternal friendship, Arthur?" the boy retorted, fed up with all the accusations, "Because, last time I checked, friends don't automatically assume the other person is responsible for everything that goes wrong. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you just have really bad luck?"

"Are you saying you think this is a stroke of bad luck?" Arthur questioned as they made it to the throne room and he drew his sword in case he might need it before rushing inside to se Uther attempting to hide from an abnormally large-looking spider.

"Are you still saying you don't?" Merlin countered as they slowly approached the King, who was using a chair as a shield.

"Kill it, Arthur, before it tries to bite me," Uther told the blond, who returned his sword to its sheath and stepped on the insect. Silently, Merlin wondered if Morgana had anything to do with this. "Merlin, clean that up," Arthur stated, motioning towards the squished spider carcass on the floor, "We don't want to attract any more of them."

Merlin nodded in defeat, hoping whoever was trying to mess with their heads would stop. He had to clean up enough messes without their help and quite frankly, he didn't want anymore trouble. "I'll be out by the training grounds," Arthur informed them before hurrying out of the room. Uther made some excuse having to do with sweeping the castle for anymore disturbances and left Merlin alone with the spider guts.

~~~~~~ Arthur had made his way outside and sighed in frustration as he wandered over to the training grounds. The only possible answer he could come up with that made any sort of sense was that someone must have known their way around the castle _and_ had enough knowledge to work around everyone's schedule to be able to pull off these stunts lately without any witnesses. The other possible answer was someone using magic was experimenting new ways to prank someone without their knowing who it was. Then again, no one he knew would actually dare use magic for any reason.

"Cassie, _no_!" came a panicked girl's voice and the Prince looked over just in time to see a tiny girl chasing after a slightly taller blond girl who came barreling towards him with such speed she didn't have the chance to stop. The blond tripped over her own feet and collided into the Prince, almost toppling him over in the process. If he hadn't caught her, they both would have been on the ground. Meanwhile, the shorter girl stood at a distance, frozen in place, hands clutched to her chest while she tried not to have a heart attack, as she realized the seriousness of the situation. Arthur's expression contorted into one of extreme confusion as he stood trying to absorb what happened. The blond girl glanced up at him with a friendly apologetic smile as she backed up slightly, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Thank goodness you're alright," the other girl finally let out the breath she had been holding and headed towards her friend, "Listen to me next time and don't scare me like that again. Do you even realize who you practically trampled?" The small girl's brown eyes looked sternly at the dizzy blond girl, who looked at Arthur, her green eyes clueless.

"Um…of course I know who he is," she replied with a small grin, "I almost ran him over two seconds ago. How could I forget?"

The small girl sighed in partial embarrassment. "Then, what's his name?" she quizzed, brushing a strand of her long curly black hair out of her eyes before crossing her arms.

The green-eyed blond paused a moment and carefully stared at the boy, having a feeling she should know who he was. "Names don't mean much to me," she quickly decided, shrugging it off, "All I need to know is he exists…and I need to watch my tail." She began to sniff at the air and glance around suspiciously.

Arthur watched the two, finding it odd how they acted, but then again he supposed that must be how most women acted on their off days. Silently, he wondered if he could just sneak off without them noticing.

"How do you _not _know who he is?" the brown-eyed girl asked like they'd gone over this way too many times to count.

The blond one stared back at her before raising an eyebrow. "I don't know his name, but I do know he's really cute," she replied, catching the Prince off guard.

The other girl seemed to notice it too because she suddenly remembered he was still there. "I'm sorry," she apologized hurriedly, "She's a little bit off today. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm sure I'll be fine," Arthur answered, wondering whether to run or to figure out who they were, "I'm Arthur…though I'm sure _you_ know that." He glanced nervously at the blond before smiling slightly to be polite.

"I'm Elenor and that cheerful ball of sunshine is Cassandra," the small one explained, trying to keep her cheeks from heating up too much, "We just call her Cassie."

"Arthur…_Arthur_…Arthur?" Cassandra repeated to herself, wondering why that name sounded so familiar, "Isn't that the guy who lives in that large gorgeous castle?"

Elenor stared at her in disbelief, her eyes piercing through her friend's innocent smile. "Yes, Cassie,": she replied with a nod, "This is _Prince _Arthur, remember? We could be in big trouble for practically assaulting him, you know."

Cassandra looked over at the expression of complete confusion on the Prince's face and shrugged. "I don't know, Elly," she gave her opinion, taking a few steps toward her friend and smirked, "He seems to have some sort of morals in place and plus…I think he likes you."

"Shut up," Elenor muttered in embarrassment as Arthur tried to come up with something to say.

The blond girl giggled to herself, sounding more like a round of hysteria. "Oh come on; admit it," she continued before turning to the Prince, casting him an even stranger smile, "Even _you _have feelings, Princey…and with a _sitiation_ like yours, I mean come on, things aren't going to just change over night."

Arthur stared at her with a look of suspicion on his face. He didn't know whether to believe she was crazy or one of those paranoid psyches his dad always warned him about. She seemed to understand the look on his face, so she shrugged slightly. "Alright, alright, I'm special, now stop staring," she joked to break the odd silence that had fallen between them.

Arthur forced a half smile as Elenor bit her lip in frustration. "Well, I'm sure you two have better things to worry about than my well-being," he stated, hoping to find the perfect excuse to get away from the strangeness of the situation, "So, I'll just leave you alone to do…whatever it is you were up to before our paths crossed." With that, he started to walk away until Cassandra stepped in front of him curiously.

"Where are you going?" she enthused excitedly, stopping him in his tracks, "Is it an adventure? Ooh, can I go? It'll be fun. Please, please, please, please, _pwease_?" She cast him her best puppy dog face and began to beg, boosting Arthur's curiosity. "Don't make me give you my paw," she added in the cutest voice she could muster and Elenor groaned.

"Really now, Cassie," the small girl almost scolded, "You're scaring him. _Down_…Cassie, _sit_."

Immediately, the blond girl blinked and sat on the ground like a dog obeying commands. Arthur chuckled slightly to himself. "Again, I'm so sorry about her hyperness," Elenor apologized with the politest smile she had ever given anyone in her life, "She's not usually like this. She's probably just as excited. She's been a little nutty, but everyone's born with their quirks, right?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her statement and looked at her thoughtfully. "And what's yours?" he quizzed, getting a suspicious look in return, "Well, if everyone's got them, then surely you must have one, too."

"I'm short," she replied as if it wasn't obvious enough, but quickly decided on letting it go, "So, what about you? Anything in particular that could be considered a quirk?"

Arthur was about to say something before realizing he wasn't quite sure what to say. Just then, he looked over and sighed in relief. "Merlin," he called to the unsuspecting boy, who quickly headed over to them.

Elenor put her hands on her hips expectantly. "_Merlin _is your _quirk_?" she quizzed, sarcastically adding some thought about modesty.

"The quirkiest," was Arthur's reply as Merlin approached in confusion.

Cassandra was fidgeting in her spot on the ground in excitement upon seeing the newcomer. First of all, she'd never seen the boy before and was naturally returning to her instincts. Second and most importantly of all, she was bound by her orders so she couldn't get up while the curiosity burned inside of her. Developing a plan, she sat pouting as she tried to look as cute as possible while casting them her puppy dog eyes so one of them would feel pity for her and release her from the shackles of obedience.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Merlin quizzed before looking around at the two others, "Are these two bothering you?" He smirked slightly and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"We were just talking about Arthur's quirks," Elenor explained slowly, trying to ignore her friend, "And by the looks of it, you seem pretty close to him. I bet you have a whole bag load of _Prince Arthur's_…quirks."

Merlin glanced from the blond boy back to the brown-eyed girl and shrugged. "Sure, but he's not all bad," he said before remembering something, "Oh, um…by the way, I'm Merlin." The small girl smiled when he politely held out his hand to her. "I'm Elenor," she introduced herself as she shook his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," he told her before noticing the blond girl on the ground, tugging on the bottom of Elenor's dress. He released the other girl's hand and bent down slightly to get a closer look at the pouting girl, who stared at him curiously. "Hello…" he began, wondering why she was so quiet, "Now tell me, why is a nice girl like you sitting on the ground?" – she bit her lip instead of answering – "Well, at least tell me your name, then." Still, the girl wouldn't let out even the tiniest sound, so he stood up again and sighed. "I give up. What's wrong with her? Is she shy?" he quizzed, making Arthur laugh, "I don't see why that's very funny. Surely, it's nothing to laugh at."

Cassandra looked up at her friend and tugged on the bottom of her dress to catch the small girl's attention. Once Elenore looked down at her questioningly, she began to whimper. "No, Cassie, you have to learn to behave," Elenor stated sternly, "I can't take you anywhere with me, so you'll just have to sit there quietly." The blond girl pouted again, her green eyes widening as the begging continued. Merlin, having pity on the girl, looked over at Elenor and cleared his throat a bit. "Come on…surely, she can't be _that _bad. I mean just look at her," he tried to reason, receiving strange looks in return, "It's not like she's some kind of animal. She's just so innocent-looking."

"That's exactly what she wants you to think," Elenor explained as if he was asking her to release a monster, "Trust me…you'll like her better this way. Just ask your buddy. He knows all about it from first hand experiences."

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other for a moment as if debating over what to say. "Well, no matter how bad you say she is, I've dealt with much worse," Merlin informed the stubborn brown-eyed girl, "At least let her speak."

"I'd suggest you don't want to do that, but knowing you, you're going to persist until you get what you want no matter how much anyone tries to talk you out of it," Arthur began to say and then looked at Elenor, "Set her loose on him. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson." Merlin stood there in confusion. To him it sounded like they were going to unleash a pack of angry dogs on him. "Please, Elly?" Cassandra begged, wanting so badly to let out the excitement she was working so hard to keep bottled up.

"Are you going to behave?" Elenor asked, knowing no matter how many times the blond nodded in agreement like she was now, the outcome would never change, "Fine…let it out. I can't stop you." Merlin was about to ask what she meant before he was practically pounced upon by the excited blond girl.

"Oh my gosh, you're one of those people who help out around the castle. I bet you get to do all sorts of fun stuff. I'm Cassie. You have ears like a mouse. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak," she rambled hyperactively, giggling like a crazed child almost, "So you're supposed to follow this guy and do what he says? Maybe I was wrong about you, Princey. You sure know how to keep a guy on his leash." – she spun around in circles a few times before planting herself on the ground again all the while shouting like a little kid on a playground – "Oh wow, you _have _to try that. Now, I'm all dizzy. _WEE!!_ There's not six of you and only one of me. Can someone call the monkeys cuz I'm _crazy_?" She continued to giggle as she stared up at them.

All Merlin could do was watch her and wait until she'd calmed down enough for him to speak. "So is that how she got down there?" he tried to joke, realizing he had seen worse things than a crazed girl. There was a strange silence where the other two sighed as he and Cassandra watched expectantly. "Merlin," Arthur began, shaking his head slightly, "Are you ever serious?"

"Oh occasion, yes," was Merlin's reply. Cassandra made a noise as if she disagreed. "Oh, and I suppose you have something to say about that," Elenor stated knowingly and her friend nodded enthusiastically.

"When doesn't she?" Arthur asked, though Elenor gave him a look as if to say 'watch yourself'.

"Being serious is for people in danger," the blond girl told them before rolling her eyes, "Oh wait…that's right, you're already in danger. I mean just being you is dangerous and you probably have no time for anything fun, but I can help you. My middle name is fun. Well not really. I don't have a middle name, but I can still help. And to make things better, I'll make it an official proposal…_without_ bribing my way passed the guards."

Elenor grinned slightly, though her penetrating gaze seemed to suggest she wanted the girl to stay silent. "You mean you want to talk to my father?" Arthur asked just to make sure he understood correctly.

"I was actually hoping I could talk _with _him rather than just to him," Cassandra unnecessarily specified, "As in actually having a conversation, implying he responds to me…and there won't be any yelling."

Arthur was about to say something in response, but Merlin cut him off so he wouldn't say anything rash. "Don't you think you're rushing things just a bit?" Merlin tried to reason, "I mean you've only just met and you're already proposing to meet his father? Wow, you must be braver than I thought." Cassandra giggled a bit at how funny he was. Arthur only shook his head, while Elenor waited for a simple yes or no answer. "Come on, he can't be all that bad if he's related to Princey over here," the blond girl replied with a small smile, "I can take him no problem. It'll be like talking with an old friend. You'll see."

Merlin turned to the Prince expectantly. "Well, I don't see a problem with that," he offered his opinion, though he could see the growing look of irritation in Arthur's blue eyes, "And I have a feeling you could really afford to lighten up."

Arthur turned to the boy and gave him a serious look. "Who made _you _my personal advisor?" he stated, partially to stall while he fabricated the perfect excuse, "It doesn't matter anyway. My father would never even think to give your proposal a second thought."

"If it helps, I can be pretty convincing," Cassandra told him in a childish voice as she rocked back and forth where she sat on the ground. The Prince turned back to her and sighed steadily. Something about this girl gave him a feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't entirely sure he felt comfortable with the idea of letting her into the castle for some silly reason. "How do I know either of you can be trusted?" he asked, hoping for a reasonable response from the puzzled blond girl.

Elenor placed her hands firmly on her hips and looked at her friend. "Nice one, Cassie. They already doubt us. Are you _waiting_ for one of them to lock us up?" she complained, much to Arthur's surpriuse, "You should have kept your mouth shut instead of blathering on about all this nonsense. You see…this is why we had to leave the last town. You're just lucky we still have our heads."

"How can you expect anyone to appreciate or respect you, if you don't open up to them?" Cassandra retorted simply, "To give is to receive, but you won't get anything if you don't take the first step and give them something to wrap their mind around."

"Yes, but your idea of 'opening up' is talking crazy and, in turn, scaring everyone senseless," Elenor explained, seeming fed up, "We've gone over this already. If you don't watch yourself, we may have to run from the army."

"Don't be ridiculous, Elly," the blond girl said innocently before her expression contorted into one of disgruntled disbelief, "And how is this _my_ fault? You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place. If you hadn't tried to get attention from that group of guys back home, we wouldn't have had to run in the first place. My mouth wasn't the one running then. You just _had_ to tell them everything about us no matter how many times I tried to stop you. And the way you always seem embarrassed to be around me when a guy shows up is getting seriously frustrating…especially how you push me in front so _I _can break the ice for _you_."

Suddenly it made sense to Arthur. So this meeting wasn't necessarily an accident. Quickly making a mental note to watch out for Elenor, he realized he'd been wrong in judging them. If any bit of their argument was true, then Cassandra was looking more and more normal by the second.

"Will you stop harping on that? You sound like my mother," Elenor groaned in annoyance, "And it _is _your fault because we would have been fine if you hadn't been so paranoid and insisted we leave as soon as possible without even giving me a proper believable reason why."

"We could've gotten hurt," Cassandra said like that was her main concern in the world.

Elenor sighed and shook her head. "Either way, it's behind us, so there's no need to talk about it," she stated like she always did usually to stop their friendship from slowly teetering off the edge of a very large and dangerous cliff, "So, now that we've got that out of our system, are we going to be okay?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes at the serious look on her friend's face. "Sure," she replied before remembering the other two who were staring at them with looks of pure horror and disbelief, "Uh…you didn't hear anything."

Merlin started to reconsider his view on friendship and, if these two were any example of what friends were, then yes…friendship meant getting each other in serious trouble and then blaming the other person without asking questions, so he had no doubt that he and Arthur were pretty much on the right track.

"That won't be a problem," Arthur told them, snapping out of his slight daze, "I practically ignore everything Merlin says on a daily basis, so you won't hear anything from me."

"Hey…that's funny because Elly ignores everything," Cassandra paused, glancing over at her friend's wary expression, "well, almost everything I say, too. Isn't that weird?"

Yes, now Merlin was positive that these two mirrored a similar, if not the exact, relationship he and Arthur had formed. "I don't see why it should be out of the ordinary," he finally managed to say before slowly turning to the Prince, "You know, Arthur, maybe it _isn't_ such a bad idea letting her talk to Uther. He doesn't seem to have much on his plate at the moment and…we might be able to bring to his attention…_another_ minor detail."

"Yes, of course. I'll set it up right away," the blue-eyed blond replied as if mentally going over how he would bring up the matter with his father, "But first, you should probably get up off the ground, Cassandra, before someone thinks one of us pushed you." The girl smiled brightly at him as he stretched his arm out, offering a sturdy hand to help her to her feet.

"Carry me," she suddenly enthused, holding out both her arms in his direction, expecting to be picked up. Elenor smacked a hand to her forehead and grumbled something under her breath while Merlin tried not to laugh at the astonished, but well-hidden look of amusement on the Prince's face. "I have never come across someone as spontaneous and pure-minded as you are," Arthur told her, pursing his lips a moment as the girl continued looking at him innocently, "You really expect me to carry you?"

Cassandra shrugged a bit. "I've walked farther than I ever remember in our attempts to get here," she motioned towards Elenor briefly, "So excuse me if my legs are a tad tired and my energy is slowly wearing out as we speak, but yes…I would very much like to be carried…if that's okay with you." Surprisingly, her statement didn't seem to sound as straightforward as she would have liked, though in her mind it wounded a bit bratty.

The look she was currently casting in his direction seemed to work because Arthur sighed in defeat. "Oddly enough, I have a feeling I know someone else who would try the same thing," he explained quickly, "in which case I would be strongly compelled to say no…but there's still something about you I can't quite figure out."

"It's because I'm cute," she teased, making Elenor roll her eyes.

"Don't be so hot-headed, Cassie," the small girl smirked, "Otherwise he might not be able to carry you."

The blond girl smiled even brighter at her friend as Arthur reluctantly bent down and picked her up, holding her carefully in his arms as though she might break if he dropped her. "_Aww_…there's the Elly I know and love," she said, referring to the small girl's tease. Elenor just smiled, an eyebrow raised, as the blond girl yawned and did her best to curl up into the Prince's arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Is she…" Arthur began to question, trailing off as he looked to Cassandra's companion for an answer.

"Don't worry; she'll wake up before we get an audience with the King," Elenor assured them, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "Enjoy the silence while it lasts." With that, she began walking towards the entrance to the castle, turning back when she noticed they weren't following. "Are you coming?" she quizzed, shaking her head as the two hurried to keep up.

**(A/N 2) My goodness. That's the first chappie of my very first and totally special Merlin story. So okay…you people reading this…yeah that means you readers. I want all of you to review and tell me what you think. Give me feedback and be nice. And pay no attention to Arthur's assumptions about the two girls…he's a dude and therefore does not understand the complex relationship between women. HA! I just had to say that. **

**And I'd like to make a personal thanks to MagicByMerlin for inspiring me to post this with their awshumly funny Merlin fics which you should all def go read right now! They're hilarious!**

**So what do you think about the O.C.s so far? Are they good? Bad? In between? They aren't Mary Sue –ish are they? Please tell me no cuz I absolutely hate Mary Sues. My goodness they're so annoying. I don't think Elly and Cassie turned out that way. So yeah…let me know. And so what do you think about pairings so far? And where do you think this is going with their audience with Uther? Will it fail? Pass with flying colors? And most importantly, how will they present their case? But yes…and who's the master mind behind all the pranks going around the castle?**

**Let me know and there's definitely more characters to come into the story…some you may not recognize from the show. XD Let me know what you think…and keep all this in mind. What really is going on with Elly and Cassie? And is any of their story true? Or is it all a ploy to get Arthur and Merlin to feel pity for them? They're not that evil…or are they? You tell me. REVIEWS AND YOU'LL SEE MORE SOON! PROMISE!**


End file.
